


Green like the Envy in your Eyes

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I like this color on you, it’s very fitting.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Green like the Envy in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for SWAG, original prompt posted on KNBkink [here](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org/1083.html?thread=127547#cmt127547).

Kiyoshi’s hand is fisted in the front of Hanamiya’s basketball jersey as Hanamiya pushes them both back against the wall. 

“What do you _want_ from me?” Hanamiya spits.

Kiyoshi loosens his grip, smoothing down the jersey where his hand caused wrinkles. “You’re the one who jumped me in a hallway.” Kiyoshi replies and Hanamiya shoves him against the wall again. Kiyoshi can feel bruises forming on his shoulder blades. 

“Because you did that stupid _look_ of yours! Fuck, you’re doing it again!” Hanamiya doesn’t shove him again but he lifts his hand and points a finger in Kiyoshi’s face. 

He’s not really sure what face he’s making, but he’s not going to change a thing. Kiyoshi moves his hands to the tops of Hanamiya’s shoulders, trailing along the edges of his jersey. 

“I like this color on you, it’s very fitting.” 

Hanamiya punches the smile right off his lips. 

__

Later Kiyoshi remembers not the feel of his fist, though the bruise on his mouth is hard to forget, but the feeling of Hanamiya’s uniform under his fingertips. 

He’s on his bed, legs apart and leaning back against a few pillows. It’s late, and he really should be sleeping but he keeps wondering: What would Hanamiya do if Kiyoshi kissed him? What would he do if Kiyoshi grabbed him by that green uniform and yanked him right onto his lap? 

He groans at the thought, imagining Hanamiya sitting on his lap, straddling him in nothing but his uniform jersey. Kiyoshi would lift the jersey, pull it up until the hem of it could be pushed into Hanamiya mouth. He’d fuck him until he was drooling all over it, until the jersey was dripping wet in his mouth from muffling his moans. 

Kiyoshi is already uncomfortably hard from just imagining the scenario, and he shimmies out of his underwear completely before resettling on his bed. He strokes his cock, once, twice, reveling in the familiar feeling of his too large hands covering most of it. He wonders what it would feel like if Hanamiya’s hands were on him, his smaller more delicate hands, so strong in their cruelty. He would probably squeeze too hard, refuse to even lick his hand for lubrication, just jerk him dry and rough, Kiyoshi’s hips buck at the thought. 

Hanamiya’s mouth would be another matter, without the jersey shoved in it he’d be loud, cursing and moaning as Kiyoshi fucked into him. Kiyoshi’s hands would wrap around his hips, holding him steady or pulling him down even as he thrusted up with his hips. He imagines Hanamiya spitting out orders, yelling at him to fuck him harder, faster and Kiyoshi would slow down, moving at a pace that would only be described as glacial, grinding slow into Hanamiya’s ass until he’s begging again, this time begging to come. 

Kiyoshi would use the jersey, that damn green jersey again, and wrap it over Hanamiya’s cock while he strokes him, rough with the friction. When he comes it would be all over himself, all over the fabric and Kiyoshi would come too, inside of him, leave him a dripping and moaning mess. 

He’s so intent on the fantasy that he hardly notices when he actually comes until it’s happening and his hand is wet and sticky.


End file.
